The Journey
by emilyh22
Summary: My take on 5b. The groups journey into the underworld to save Killian and how that has roll on effects if they return to the real world, especially for Emma.


**This has been in my head since the midseason finale and finally decided to write it. Let me know what you guys think. I can't wait for the midseason premier in just over 3 weeks!**

 **A/N Adam and Eddie and ABC own characters!**

Chapter 1 – The Journey

Emma pov

As we stepped off the boat I saw Gold pay the ferryman with some gold coins; I couldn't stand to be in his company let alone pay much attention to him. I was so unbelievable angry. He was the reason we were all here in the first place. If he hadn't blackened his heart so much for his need for power and magic then the darkness would never have escaped and I wouldn't have had to tether myself to it those short months ago. We were stood in a large set of black metal gates but they didn't seem to lead into anything, there was just empty space behind them.

" _We need to get past these gates to get into the underworld Miss Swan if you want any kind of chance to find the pirate"_ Gold said taking the lead of the group. _"How do we do that?"_ I replied. _"We need the cerebus to let us in. He lets all dead in, he just doesn't let them out but we aren't dead so it might be a little harder"_ He explained _. "What if he doesn't?"_ I say nervously, the feeling of failure coming through. " _Emma it's going to be ok, we're going to get Killian and get back home"_ Mary Margret says enthusiastically with a look of hope in her eyes. I give her a small smile and nod my head, thinking about Killian, our relationship and our future – giving me strength. I turn back to Gold, _"Well let's get on with it"._ We all step up right next to the gates.

Nothing happened for a few seconds but then a large black cerebus appeared in the black space behind us, all of its eyes looking over our group for a few minutes which felt like a lifetime. Eventually it backed away and disappeared. Immediately the gates creaked open and we walked through. When we were through the gates they slammed behind us and we were encircled in a red haze mist. We continued on and when the red mist cleared we were suddenly working through Main Street in storybrooke. _"What the hell is this Gold"_ Regina demanded from the back of the group _"do you think we're stupid? Didn't think we wouldn't notice that we were back in storybrooke, we should have never trusted him". "Regina wait"_ I said, looking round " _This isn't our storybrooke unless an apocalypse happened in the few hours we have been gone"._ I say looking at all the damage done to the town. _"Miss Swan is right"_ Gold said " _The underworld isn't anything like it's been portrayed as in stories and myths, when you cast the original dark curse Regina, everyone who dies in storybrooke or the enchanted forest now end up in this reality of the underworld. When you transported everyone to storybrooke, the reality here shifted as well, it also changed to this version like in the world of the living."_

" _So how do we find Killian?"_ Henry asks. " _That my boy entirely depends on what his sentence was from the panel"_ Gold replies. _"What does it that mean?"_ I ask getting frustrated, just wanting to find Killian. _"A panel of three judge each soul on their deeds from their previous lives, if he was classed as a hero, he would be sent up to Elysium. If he had unfinished business he would linger here with his memories wiped or if he was classed as a villain he would just stay here in a purgatory state with all his memories intact."_ Gold said unemotionally. _"So how do we find out what his judgement was?"_ I tentatively asked, afraid of what answer he was going to give. _"That I'm not sure but if it's anything like our storybrooke, everything is well documented."_ He said

I turn to my parents and Regina. _"We need a plan"_ my dad says. " _Should we split up_?" Robin suggests. " _The records are probably in this version of my office"_ Regina supplies. _"We also need to find a place to make a sort of base camp"_ Mary Margret says. _"Ok Regina, Robin and Gold go to the office and try and find the records, Emma, Henry, Mary Margret and I will see if the loft is empty and useable"_ David says. I try to argue that I should go to the office but my dad says _"Emma please you look dead on your feet, we need to get you to the loft so you can rest so we can then find Killian when we know where he is, you're no good time him like this." "Ok"_ I say defeated. _"Actually I have my own business to do here, helping you get the pirate wasn't part of the deal; I got you here that was it"_ Gold said and then suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _"Are you two ok going alone?"_ David said to Regina and Robin. _"Yeah well be fine, well meet you at the loft or outside grannys if the loft isn't viable."_ Regina says. _"Be careful mom"_ Henry says giving Regina a hug. "We won't be long" she says giving him a reassuring smile.

We split into our two groups and headed in the opposite directions, David coming up and putting his arm round my waist to give me a bit more support. He was right, I was dead on my feet, not sleeping for all those months as the dark one was really starting to have an effect on me, however much I was trying to hide it. _"It's going to be ok, we are going to find him Emma_ " He reassures me. " _I know_ " I say knowing it was true with everything I had.

I just didn't know how hard it was actually going to be.


End file.
